kure_naifandomcom-20200215-history
Shinkurou Kurenai
Shinkuro Kurenai is the protagonist of Kure-nai. He is a sixteen-year-old pupil of class 1 of first year of Seiryo High School and a tenant of the flat 5 of Samidaresou. Background After the explosion of international airport which killed his parents and sister 8 years ago in the United States, he lived in his childhood friend Ginko Murakami's home. But they were kidnapped and involved to the similar incidents which took place coincidentally around the world. And this incident had caused him bullied in school. He wished Benika Juzawa who helped him from the kidnapping to become her disciple. But he was denied and in stead of that, Benika introduced him to apprentice Hozuki clan for dedicating the discipline of Hozuki style by Housen. He remembers the excessive severity of the discipline, in which his any bones had been broken at least once and his organs had even transposed. But it is in order to optimise himself for transforming to Senki (fighting devil). After he became Hozuki's Senki, he left Hozuki, and admitted to high school, and leased a flat of Samidaresou and began the practice of troubleshooting, later becoming the body guard of Murasaki Kuhouin The dimensions of his flat deserve approx 9.9 square metres in novel. Personality He obtains Housen's horn transposed to right arm for gaining the incredible power of Senki. His strength is still unripened and depends on his erratic emotions but has a potential of true awakening. For example, his merciless anger triggered the true strength when he fought Akuu Company's Zena Hoshigami again, the horn vents steam from its rifts and seriously injured Zena who was even intact when she was run over by train. His gentle personality makes him afraid and trembling when fighting. But he had even overwhelmed Lin Chengshin. As an heir of Hozuki style, He introduces himself as "Shinkuro Kurenai, Hozuki's Second-Grade Senki of Class A1" before fighting. Although Ginko underestimates him that "he easily defeats ordinary criminals, but he loses Akuu Company's Fighters without Senki, and he has 50 percents of winning rate for the Thirteen Inner Clans even if as Senki.". He could easily defeat Akuu Company's Fighters as Senki therefore deserve peer to the Thirteen Inner Clans, even if he awaited for awakening when fighting. Hence, even if the instability of his strength, he deserves superior fighter. In high school, he is prone to barely score average of every exam with enthusiastic efforts. But when he lacks of efforts by his duties, he could not even reach efficient accomplishment to pass exams.He is not definite whether he has male pals or not.He rather behaves introvert and obscure but he somewhat works it out. He gets along with his relatives such as Yuno and Ginko and often talks them. He is generally able to do any housekeeping because he was disciplined by Yuno. And Yuno thoroughly disciplined him for treatment of women. Hence he can naturally accept women's demands. He often makes girls unintended misrepresentation for himself by his gentle utterance encompassed by Yuno's education. But he completely lacks of attentions to their affections. His usual embarrassment is just up to which he is consecutively involved to several problems and every time seriously concerns them from surrounding several figures.So he feels "God would be very awful. If it is putative.". He was sometimes embarrassed by which he lost his family when you sleep but he is cured by Murasaki. Family His family appeared in manga and they seem to his parents and older sister. Father wears formal tuxedo and mother wears casual clothes. According to Shinkuro's dream in which the footage of his reminiscence shows that they had large luggage slightly before the incident. His sister has two pigtails on each side of her head and wears dress which is similar to sailor uniform. In anime, mother's corpse had appeared in front of Shinkuro and she had been crashed beneath rubble. Anime In anime, his regular meals incline to be frozen or prepared foods. He just cooks pot cookery and curry as his most eager ones. Also in second Drama CD based on Anime, he mostly fed Murasaki with precooked hamburger steaks. So he doesn't seems to be skillful for housekeeping much like novel. He didn't even know Kuhoin until Ginko noticed him. He cannot intentedly control the horn in right arm and when he becomes Senki, he is often out of his senses. Therefore, he hesitates to become Senki. His horn shapes like sharp blade and it has been also used as a blade when he fights Ryuji. He also uses martial arts instructed by Benika, but hardly become useful and even though he has been often stricken back. The floor of His flat of Samidaresou consists of 7.29 square metres and 2.43 square metres including fixed closet, small drain and boarded foyer whose 1.82-metre width and he owns fifteen-inch LCD television including controller.His sleeping mattress gives off bad ordour. Anime differs novel and manga in which he has male friends. Category:Male Characters Category:Samidaresou